Read First!
Be Nice and Respectful We're all here to enjoy a game, sharing great stories and adventures together. However there comes times where there's disagreements and the like. We get it, we're all human, but please. Make your best effort to treat others fair and well. This includes refraining from discrimination. We're all equal friends here, I'd like to keep things that way and to do that we need maturity from all parties. The Game Team are Volunteers We're still human, and every single one of us is spending our free time to ensure a good experience for you. Please, try to remember that when you can. When times get rough, the team has the power and right to act appropriately in order to make the experience smoother, including removing you from the encounter without granting you rewards. If something is wrong and you wish to speak up about it, please inform the GM politely. If things don't work out, feel free to shoot me (ToberDam) a PM/DM Roleplaying is the goal, not Rollplaying Starfinder has a good system set up, with hopefully a lore-rich setting for you to enjoy. Take the time to enjoy things, smell the roses, that sort of thing. There's no need to be the most powerful person out there. There's no need to have the power of RNGesus be the backbone of your character. Be you. Minmaxing is a highly frowned upon practice and we ask you to curb it when you can. Public ERP is not allowed We're fine with people having a relationship, and having that relationship however both parties would like to take it. But please, keep the public display of affection down. Kissing, hugs, that sort of thing is fine. But we'd really not have to explain to 13 year old timmy why there's improper grappling on one of the tables. This also includes public nudity and the like. Just don't do it. Keep it in PMs, behind closed doors, whatever makes that moment private and where we don't have to see it. We don't want anything heavier than a PG-13 when it comes to this. Open Roleplay =/= Open Bonuses Did you happen to win the lotto in the Open Roleplay room? Unfortunately you can't use those winnings in a mission. If you met some secret spy guy in ORP room and he happens to be a weird brain thing, be sure to roll about it in a mission. This also means you can't set yourself up for a mission, outside of a mission, unless you get an okay from the running GM. Otherwise it just doesn't quite work like that. All prep for a mission needs to happen during the mission. Be Original While Starfinder has plenty of room to pull inspiration from for, remember that you are still a unique and wonderful person. Show that. Don't be some person from a game/movie/comic/etc, they will not exist here. Be you. We'd rather have the next awesome and original idea from you rather than the next clone of James Bond (As cool as he is) Be Realistic I know, big talk for starfinder where you have big space ships with big guns, but remember. You got limits. Your goal is to be finding explainable ways to do what you do. Don't be the extremist. It won't really go as well as you think. This also means don't metagame. Your character is an extension of you, sure, but they aren't actually you. Simply because you know that the ship infront of you is the legendary space monument of Humpledink doesn't mean your character does. Be Present If you're not present in a mission, your character isn't present in a mission. It doesn't matter how cool with it you are, we're not NPCing your character. If you lose connection during a mission, that's totally cool, try to get back asap (we'll give you a chance to). Otherwise if you take too long, we gotta shelf you so your character doesn't end up on a starfighter's windshield. Nasty business that is. If you do not inform us about your disconnection and don't give your character a chance to bow out during the mission, YOU WILL STILL BE AT RISK OF DEATH. It'll be up to the GM how much credit you get if you've a valid reason for suddenly poofing during a mission. No Multitasking Missions This means you can't bring more than one character to a mission nor can you go on more than one mission at a time (Although sometimes there might be events that lets you bring more than one character. We'll give you a heads up when this is the case). This also means that if you're on a personal campaign and we find out about it while your character is on a mission, the GM has every right to remove you from the mission without reward. Backstory Characters Everyone's had a family, or friends, or maybe you still do. Whatever the case, be reasonable if this is someone of your own imagination. You are not the lost son of an even more lost super-scientist that discovered transdrift engines. Remember that every character starts at first level. Reflect that in both the experiences your character has had and the people they surround themselves with from those experiences. If you're unsure, by all means please talk to an LM about it. We're totally here to help. Main Character Syndrome The infamous disease that many a tabletop gamer knows. You are not the main character of this setting. You are one of many that can do many things. This ties in heavily with being nice and respectful. Don't be that person. If you really want to be the main character, please find a game built to do that for you. Refrain from the Dark Side Yeah, it's a shady place, it's got milk and cookies, we get it it's tempting. But don't turn down that dark path. Evil Characters are a no go here so that we can keep experiences smooth and enjoyable. If you happen to fall down the dark path through choices that you've made, not even you will see where that path will lead. Approval comes first When you've finished setting up your sheet, talk to a LM about it and we'll get things squared away for you. However until that happens, you can't roleplay or partake in missions. An easy way to catch some attention is to change your display name in the room to mention that you need an approval (I.E. YouNeeds Approval). This includes any sort of ship, drone, or whatever else may be added onto your build (Even if you get it later on). No Crafting Crafting is unfortunately too much of a complex system to make for a living campaign, so we can't quite allow it to happen in terms of missions. However, you are more than welcome to pick up that craft skill and RP the creation of goodies. Just remember that you won't gain anything tangible out of it, but you can still use it usefully during a mission if the opportunity presents itself. Suicide There are plenty of touchy subjects out there, but this is the biggest one that I can think of. Don't do it. And if you are going to try, you need to have an extremely good reason for it. Communicate with us, let us know what's going on. Don't do this for attention. If you randomly attempt it without communicating with us at all, you're gone. Consider reading this rule your first and only warning. We're here to have fun, none of us are going to be able to professionally help you if you are going through that in life. However, these people can. United States: National Suicide Prevention Line Crisis Text Line Canada: Kids Help Phone Suicide Prevention Europe: Samaritians (Ireland, Scotland, and Wales) Other: International Association for Suicide PreventCategory:Rules